Walking Into The Front Line!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: A 15 year old girl disguises herself as a boy and joins the war with a 17 year old boy called Albert Narracott. He finds out she's a girl and secretly falls in love with her. What will happen to the pair and will they find Albert's beloved horse Joey?
1. JamieLee Palace Transtock

**Walking Into The Front Line!**

**Summary: A 15 year old girl disguises herself as a boy and joins the war with a 17 year old boy called Albert Narracott. He finds out she's a girl and secretly falls in love with her. What will happen to the pair and will they find Albert's beloved horse Joey? R&R**

**AN: well haha :) I love War Horse at the moment :) watched it like three times today haha. So the girls name is Jamie-Lee Palace Transtock. Please R&R :) (Disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST JAMIE-LEE PALACE TRANSTOCK!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

My name is Jamie-Lee Palace Transtock. I'm tall for 15. I have dirty blonde hair that falls over my shoulders and dark brown eyes. I live in Devon, on a small farm. It's 1914 here and war is coming. Germany has finally signalled for war. I live with my dad. My mum past away 2 years ago. I really wanted to make my dad proud so this is my story.

Everyone was signing up for war. I really wanted to join. There was a lot of commotion and I pushed through the crowds to see a boy begging his dad not to sell his horse. He looked so... Devastated. That horse must mean a lot to him.

"Dad you can't, he's mine I trained him. I can get you the money, I can get you the money dad. I'll work for it... I'll work for it." he begged and Captain Nicholls, who bought him looked at him apologetically. Wonder what the boys name is?

"Albert..." his dad said as he walked to the horse holding him close. Well that's answered my question.

"No he's mine. Sir please..."

"I'm sorry, but I've already paid for him. 30 is no way enough for such a fine horse as your Joey." Captain Nicholls said.

"Well if Joey's going them I'm going too!" Albert shouted.

I moved closer and Captain Nicholls said,

"What's your name boy?"

"Albert Sir." he said standing tall. Wow... He really wants this. He won't get in. He won't be able to lie that well. I want to join just as bad as him... Kinda.

"And how old are you Albert?"

He's going to lie. Come on Albert! He's strong. Do it for the horse Albert. His horse was called Joey.

"19 Sir!"

Captain Nicholls smiled and asked,

"Is that your real age Albert?"

"No Sir, but I'm strong, I'm not afraid and-"

"Albert I don't doubt your qualities but the law states the certain age for war. I'm sorry." Captain Nicholls took of his hat and put it to his heart. I felt tears well in my eyes for the boy, he was loosing his best friend, his brother. I was looking at him head on. I smiled slightly. He was quite handsome actually. Nice hair, bright eyes. I shook my head to rid the thought and concentrated on hearing what Captain Nicholls was going to say to him.

"I swear that I will look after him, respect him and if I can Albert... I will return him to your care." he said and then put his hat back on and he nodded his head to Albert and said, "Now say goodbye."

Nicholls eyes were filled with sorrow for poor Albert. Mine were too and I don't even know who he is. I watched him and his horse. He hardly got to say goodbye before the man shouted,

"Clear off boy, he's a horse not a dog!" and with that he dragged Albert's horse off.

Albert followed him a little and then stopped and looked at his father with an expression that could kill. He looked to the floor. I hid again as he looked straight for me. He'll sign up one day and I'll be right there with him. I kept watching and he pulled some sort of flag thing out of his pocket. He went flying past me and I watched from a far. He tied the flag thing to Joey's halter and told that he would find him one day. He promised Joey that he would find him again.

"I wish I had a horse like that..." I whispered.

Would it be bad for me to say I like him?

* * *

**AN: First chapter done! Next chapter is told from Alberts POV. He knows that someone watched him but never made anything out of it. Please review :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	2. Albert Narracott

**Chapter 2 **

**AN: Chapter 2 is from Albert's POV. Albert had a feeling he had been watched when Joey got taken away. Okay so he finds out that Captain James Nicholls died in action. He assumes that Joey is dead too. He finds a picture and heads off to sigh up for war. Please R&R :) Thanks**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks without Joey. The Captain who bought him seemed nice enough. He would take care of him and respect him, and I just know Joey will be returned to me unharmed. Anyway, mum, dad and I were in the field harvesting the crops(which we had to replant after Joey left)we were happy. Well not me but I wore a smile as always. Suddenly a man appeared with a parcel addressed to me.

"Albert this is addressed to you. Here ya go boy." the man said handing it to me with a small smile.

"Thanks Sir." I replied and he left swiftly. I tore open the parcel and said happily,

"It's from Captain Nicholls. Look mum, dad it's Joey." I said stroking the beautiful picture of my boy Joey. I then pulled out the letter and started to read it out loud.

_"Dear Albert Narracott, _

_We have terrible news, Captain James Nicholls died in action this morning..."_

I stopped and took a quick intake of breath. It felt like everything around me just stopped.

_JOEY!_

I walked across the field and mum said,

"I knew it was to be bad news."

Dad only shook his head. I hope he feels happy with what he's done. As I walked I whispered,

"He was riding Joey..."

My mum then said,

"You don't know that he was riding Joey Albert."

My anger boiled.

"Mum it says he died in action! He bought Joey to ride, not to keep as a nice little pet while he was at war with Germany!" I snapped and I looked out over the dark horizon, wondering... Hoping that Joey was still alive... Hoping Joey was thinking of me too.

I need to sign up... I have to. I told my mum and dad. They didn't stop me. They knew I was doing it for Joey and only Joey. Even if joining the war killed me I would still do it just to know he was safe, unharmed and cared for.

"Be careful Alby." mum shouted.

"I can't promise anything mum!" I yelled as I ran over the hill holding his letter and the picture of Joey to my heart.

"He won't get in Rosie. He's far to young."

I ran... Never looking back. I didn't want to look back because were I need to be is right in front of me. Tears were filling the corners of my eyes. I liked to think it was because the wind but I knew it was for Captain Nicholls and my beloved Joey. I reached the town and still boys were signing up everywhere. I slowed myself to walk so I could catch my breath. I heard feet behind me and I turned round. A tall blonde haired guy was coming hurtling towards me. I turned round to face him and he shouted,

"I CAN'T STOP!"

He ran right into me and I caught him. He quickly shoved away and gave a friendly smile. I gave one back just to be nice.

"Are you signing up today?" he asked and I nodded in reply.

This guy seemed friendly. Wonder what his reason for joining is?

"Why are you joining?" I asked and the guy smiled.

"Well I'm joining to make my dad proud of me. I know sad excuse but it's true."

"That's not a sad excuse. I'm joining to save my horse. He got taken... My dad sold him to the war." I said and I felt pangs I'm my heart. I miss him so badly it's unreal.

"Oh... I'm sorry to here that."

I sighed and then we made our way to the sign up desks.

"First name, then middle then last!" a man shouted. I grabbed a form,

_ 'Albert Narracott. _

_19 years old.'_

I looked over to my new friends form,

_ 'Jamie Transtock._

_ 19 years old.'_

"Thank you boys. Now get going they need as many people as possible on the front line. Good luck boys." the man said.

My adventure is just beginning. Jamie's was just beginning too... But Joey's has already begun.

* * *

**AN: Albert! What a babe haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) next chapter we see what's going on with Joey :) love you all folks :) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	3. Joey and The Germans

**Chapter 3**

**AN: As I said in the last AN, this is Joey's chapter :) we find out where he is, what he's doing and so on and then we go back to Jamie-Lee okay? Understand folks? Good! :D hehe PLEASE R&R! Thanks**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Well the charge went well... They all died. Albert will probably be wondering if I'm dead or not... I do hope he's alright.

"Sir... What do we do wiz theze horses?" a German soldier said, and he was holding me so tightly. Topthorn wasn't having that much fun either.

"If they are injured, shoot them and if we have enough... Then shoot them too!"

Shoot me? What's that mean? I don't understand. I reared up, what else was I supposed to do? They will kill me! I charged towards my new friend Topthorn, he reared and pulled out of the grip of the German soldiers that were holding him. He galloped towards me. When he stopped he rubbed his nose against mine._ 'As long as we are together, we will be safe. I promise.'_ suddenly two young German boys had a hold of Topthorn. He was frightened. I pulled off my rope and ran towards the two boys. The one holding the collar smiled.

"Well look at you." he said and he showed Topthorn that the collar was nothing to be afraid of by putting it on me._ 'Its not scary Topthorn. It's safe.'_ he snorted and I did so back. The two German boys laughed and the older one patted me and whispered, "Whoever tought you that, just saved your lives. Your a good boy."

Turns out we were to pull the medical cart on the front line for Germany. It was so tiring. The pain was bearable just now but I have a feeling it's not going to be so nice after a couple of weeks, even months if we both even last that long. We both got collars on and the two boys made us pull the medical cart to the camp. Topthorn seemed to be struggling but I helped him along. _'Go on Joey. Walk on... Come on Joey you can do it.'_ went Alberts kind voice. He's what keeping me going. I pulled with all my might. Topthorn started to copy my movement and the older German boy almost reminded me of Albert. He spoke encouraging words to help us pull this heavy cart. Come on Topthorn we can do this, I need your help, I can't pull this alone!

"Come on boys. You can do it." he shouted and we pulled.

"Good boys." the younger one shouted.

This wasn't so bad... Not as bad as it could be. We got to the camp and the men were rushed to the doctors. We watched them, the cries for help, were ringing in my ears and I felt a little sick to my stomach. Soon the young boy who was called Michael took my collar off. Thank goodness that was getting so heavy. The older one who was called Gunther had taken Topthorn off and got him ready to be moved out in the morning. Michael, fell off the stepladder into the mud, I looked to my left and saw a car coming. Lucky his brother got him up before the car came.

"We move out tonight!" a German Sargent shouted and Michael went for the collar, but the man shouted,

"Not you boy, You!"

My ears went forward. I over heard Gunther and Michael talking later that night.

"Michael I can tell them your only 14, your just a boy!"

He was younger than my Albert, yet he couldn't get in but he could? I am rather confused at how that could be possible. My Albert was 17? He was right when he told Captain Nicholls that he looked 19. I wish he was here. I'm so scared but I just put on a brave face.

"I'll be fine Gunther!" Michael protested.

See Gunther was to stay here and look after us while Michael was to go to the front line. Obviously Gunther didn't want him to go. I wouldn't either. I was tied next to Topthorn. He looked so tired, so hurt. His once bright brown eyes turned dark and were dull and filled with fear and sheer pain. I nuzzled his neck._ 'I'm here my friend, I'm always going to be here.'_ He snorted and took a huge intake of breath._ 'You can't leave me my friend... Not now... Not ever!'_ This was hard I wouldn't lie but I thought I would be the one to be in the position he is in, not him. It wasn't long before the foot soldiers walked past us. I saw Gunther tie... Albert's fathers Regiment Pennant onto his brothers bag. I heard him whisper,

"I'm giving you this, for luck!"

I dropped my head, Gunther was one to keep him safe he had promised his parents to keep Michael safe. This was the first promise he would ever brake... Or so I thought. He ran at us. My breathing quickened. _'No Gunther you can't... You'll DIE!'_ He chucked our saddles on and mounted upon Topthorn. I stood still but he grabbed my reigns and kicked Topthorn onto a speedy gallop. I was lagging behind a bit but I was so tired. Gunther was mumbling upon his back as he searched the many lines of German soldiers.

"Where is he?"

He kept making him gallop faster and it made my life more difficult. He spotted Michael. This made me want to run away. He grabbed Michael's bag and he ran across the ground shoving all the German soldiers to the ground. I was mentally laughing. It was hilarious to watch. Finally he got onto Topthorn and quickly swapped onto me. We flew past the soldiers, and my legs felt like they could buckle at any moment. I had to stay strong... For Albert. We galloped through the thick forest and all I could hear was Michael's shaking, short breaths and the wind in my ears. My heart was racing. I've never felt this way before. Was it fear? Adrenalin? Or both I didn't know. Many thoughts were running around, rattling through my brain. Gunther was powering a head and then Michael spotted a windmill. He charged past Gunther and powered up to the windmill. I can't wait just to relax and sleep for hours and hours. That's my dream right now, to sleep and not wake up for a day or two. We reached the windmill and the boys hopped off and walked us in. It was so dark... and peaceful. My legs were shaking. Gunther was taking off Topthorn's tack and Michael was just talking,

"Do you think dad will be mad?" he asked.

"He'll pretend to be, maybe at first he will be, but either way he will be proud." Gunther said as he walked round and untied Albert's fathers Pennant from his bag. I bowed my head, he was scared of what his father would think of him. His father must be a bad man if he could hate his own son for running away. I feel for him. He pulled off my saddle and Gunther tied the Pennant on my bridle. He gave me a gentle pat. I snorted. They are too nice to be in a war.

"I was proud to go, I was ready to go... I wanted to go." Michael said as he dumped my saddle on a post of wood.

I lay down in the hay they lay out. I wasn't hungry to eat it so I slept in it instead so did Topthorn. A couple of hours later I heard a car.. Or was it two? I couldn't tell but I got to my feet which startled Topthorn. I peered through the small window and I was right cars and shouting Germans. I looked at the two boys and they ran up the stairs._ 'I told you Gunther... YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!'_

There was a huge clatter of things and then all went silent. All that could be heard was mine and Topthorn's heavy breathing. Then... The door opened. This is bad this is really, really bad. They got taken out of the windmill and me and Topthorn watched from the window. They walked down the steps and the leader stopped them.

"Was this on purpose or an accident?"

"A. Promise!" Gunther said and they got dragged down the stairs and they stood still.

I saw four men... With guns and they pointed them at the two boys. Oh... No... Don't! My ears twitched at the sound of the guns being ready to shoot. Topthorn looked at me and I bowed my head and suddenly,

_**BANG!**_

I jumped and I though Topthorn had a heart attack. The two German boys that saved our lives, died right in front of our eyes. We are on our own from now on until someone finds us.

* * *

**AN: Well Joey had a lot to talk about haha. The next chapter will be him again :/ and then Jamie and then Albert :) love everyone! Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	4. Pain, fear and a massive gun!

**Chapter 4**

**AN: so we carry on following Joey for a while :) Emilie finds Joey and Topthorn. Then they are taken back by the Germans Enjoy :) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Well me and Topthorn never slept after that. We felt unsafe and scared that someone could be out there waiting for us to sleep or even to make a noise. The early morning sun shone off our dirty coats and we strode still looking at each other. Suddenly the huge double doors we came in last night flew open and a small girl came in. She looked as shocked as we were. Suddenly she ran out causing me to jump and again I thought he had a heart attack at my sudden movement. She soon appeared again with two buckets of ice cold, soapy water. She wore a small smile. She started to clean us down. This is my first experience of being cleaned like this. Albert used a brush. To be honest I preferred the brush to whatever that yellow thing is ... It felt nicer on my coat, but what ever makes her happy, she doesn't look that old. I'm glad we aren't on our own any more. I could tell that Topthorn was uneasy knowing we were left on our own, but I reassured him. He knew he wasn't truly alone because he had me here too. She prepared us food and it was warm and soft, not like the dry, crunchy tasty oats that Albert used to give me. I miss those oats... They tasted so nice.

She then took us outside and held us either side of her. A man, old man came out and looked at us. "Emilie... These must belong to someone, horses like these don't appear like in a fairy tale."

"I know grandpa. If no one comes to get them by the evening, they are mine." I snorted and the man laughed. "You know you can't ride Emilie."

She put Topthorn away and tried to make me jump. That's not going to happen Emilie. I don't jump. She was having loads of fun but then she tried to ride me. The man she lives with wasn't happy about her trying to do so. My ears started twitching and everyone looked over the road to see German soldiers coming towards us.

"Hide them Emilie!" the man said and she ran to get Topthorn.

She took us upstairs to the loft of their farm house. They took everything. They took all their food, hay, oats, pots, pans and loads more. They are horrible people they are. How could they do that? They soon left and Emilie took us back to the barn were we slept. Tomorrow was Emilie's birthday. Her granddad came in to the stable. We watched him, wondering what he was doing. I breathed out heavily when he uncovered a saddle. Oh... He's going to let her ride. Hmm... That's interesting, see Emilie has a rare disease, that makes her bones extra fragile. She will be so excited. I lay myself down. Exhausted wasn't even close to how we were both feeling right now. Topthorn went down with a struggle. I wonder what's going through his head right now?

The next morning came around quickly... A little to quick because before I knew it both Topthorn and I were outside. I was tacked up and Emilie was on my back. Her granddad held my best friend.

"Be careful Emilie. I want you to ride slowly and don't go to far. Ride to the top of the hill and back."

"I will grandpa." Emilie said as she spurred me into a wind was nice against my heated body. I really didn't like the feeling that soon swirled in my stomach. It was as if something was wrong. I wanted to stop but Emilie kept kicking me forward. My breathing quickened just like the night before. I heard her granddads faint call for her, but she obviously didn't. _'Emilie we have to turn back!' _if only she could hear me... Suddenly... Oh no not again. The Germans were back. I didn't know what to do. Topthorn appeared and then Emilie's granddad appeared. I was running in circles I was so scared it was unreal. They threw her off of my back and and into her granddads arms.

"Please take the big one... Please leave the little one, your braking my granddaughters heart." he pleaded and the Germans laughed.

"The War takes everything from everyone!"

"What will happen to them?"

Please say we are going to be used as cavalry... I can't bare to pull a cart or a trailer, and I don't think Topthorn will last if we did. Oh come on please have a heart!

"They will pull the heavy German artillery. You can have them back when the war is over."

This war will never end you cruel, CRUEL man! They led us away and I heard Emilie's faint cries. My heart ached, I've lost so much. Albert, Captain Nicholls and now Emilie. How could my life get any worse. Actually don't answer that because you know what it just got 100x worse.

Topthorn was exhausted... He couldn't pull that! Topthorn was covered in mud already... As was I. This can't be right.

"Private Friedrich these are yours. They are strong they should last a month or two... If there lucky..." the soldier said handing us to the tall, chubby German man.

"Your beautiful." he whispered as he stroked Topthorn's muddy face. He then dragged us up the hill saying,"It's a pity they found you..."

My eyes widened... No... No you can't make horses pull that... No horse should pull that. That thing was massive... The horses were pulling and pulling, their tired, shaking legs underneath them.

"STOP! STOP!" the scary German shouted as the big, skinny grey horse stumbled sideways and finally it's tired legs gave way... And he collapsed to the muddy ground. It lay there still, you could hear its breathing, slow and heavy. The one that threw Emilie off got his gun ready to shoot it. We didn't really know what's was going on up there... But that soon became all clear with the pull of a trigger.

_**BANG! **_

Echoed through the air spooking us all. My ears went forward and I looked at all the horses. Sadness filled the air and the guy who shot the horse shouted,

"SEND UP ANOTHER ONE!" Friedrich ran down and grabbed my reigns. _'No not me... Please not me I'm begging you.'_ He couldn't hear me. He couldn't hear my pleas.

"Not that one... The big black one!"

Friedrich pushed me back down and grabbed old Topthorn by the reigns and he had to drag him up to the German guy, who was in charge of shooting us.

"Sire please he's a cavalry horse. If we use him now he will be no used to us. Please Sir his leg won't hold out." Friedrich begged but the other man only laughed in his face.

I couldn't let Topthorn do this alone. I promised him I would be there and I'm not braking that promise, no not me! I reared up and galloped up the hill towards Topthorn, Friedrich and the other guy. I bucked and snorted.

"See he's much stronger!"

"Hook 'im Ap."

I was shoved over in line with the other horses. GIVE ME STRENGTH! The attached me to this beast of a machine.

"GO!"

The whips lashed on our backs. I couldn't do this. This wasn't right. I put all my weight into the harness. It was to heavy, I was going nowhere. My shoulders and chest started to hurt already and I only started to pull a minute ago. My eyes became clouded and dark from the rain that stung them. The mud on my body, legs and face started to feel apart of me. Was this what pain felt like? The other horses began to struggle, but I couldn't stop... No not now, or I'll get shot! I never gave up but somehow the pain was too much. My legs began to shake... No, no I need to stay strong!

'_I KNEW THE DAY DAD BOUGHT YOU THAT YOU COULD DO THIS! HE KNEW THERE WAS POWER WITHIN YOU! COME ON BOY WE CAN DO THIS! COME. ON!'_ went Albert's voice the day we ploughed the field. I dragged that gun like it was the plough. It was so painful. I couldn't pick my feet up. They were dragging along the muddy ground. It hurt so-so badly. My head was held high, but the harness was cutting into me. GAH WHY ME? WHY US? I stumbled so many times that I thought I might fall, I believed I might fall, I believed this could be it for me. I fell to my knees but managed to stand back up. Why was I doing this? I was dragging this gun to the top of the hill, for it to be shot into no man's land, just before the English trenches... Where Albert... And Andrew might be. I've lost to much to give up on everyone I've lost. I knew I had to do it. Finally we reached the top of the hill. It felt like an eternity.

"GET THE GUNS READY TO SHOOT!"

I got unhitched and walked back down the hill. Exhaustion was taking over my now frail body. We had survived long, gruelling days of work. We got walked along but finally Topthorn was giving up. He could take no more. His head hung low and Friedrich stopped.

"Come on, your alright." he whispered and Topthorn let out a shaky wezzy breath.

"Why have you stopped? KEEP GOING!"

"But Sir, zis one is tired he needs rest." Friedrich said with pleading eyes.

"They don't rest get moving!" the guy shouted as he stormed off.

Friedrich took no notice and walked us under a bridge. Topthorn started drop to his knees. Friedrich stopped and begged him to stay on his feet until they could get somewhere safer and where no one could see him, but he couldn't stay on his feet. His time was up... He fell to his knees and fell into the mud.

"No, no please oh no please, please." he begged as he ran round to his head, stroking his neck softly and his face keeping him calm.

I on the other hand have lost one to many friends now. I nuzzled him trying to get him up. _'Come on Topthorn please! Don't leave me on my own!' _I let out a tired, whinny filled with sorrow. I pawed the ground but he was already gone... His body lay limp in the mud, Friedrich stroking him keeping him safe when everyone came charging at us. I reared up and they came for Friedrich.

"LEAVE HIM!" shout one man as two more grabbed him.

"GO TO HELL!" Friedrich shouted as he through his hands in the air shouting,

"RUN! RUN!"

So that's what I did... I ran... It's all I could do...

* * *

**AN: Well he's having a tough time isn't he. Poor Joey. Right so next chapter, Jamie gets introduced to Andrew. Jamie gets in a fight with David for pick on Albert and then they run! Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**


	5. Friends, Enemies and a lot of running!

**Chapter 5**

**AN: So we are back with Jamie :) now they are already in the trench but she hadn't met Andrew yet. So please review folks. Thanks :)**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I don't know why I wanted to join so much now. To be honest this is horrible. Right so me and Albert just got to the trenches. He seemed happy enough that someone was here with him.

"Andrew? You joined?" Albert shouted and he dragged me down the trench to his probably best friend.

"Alby of course. I went to your farm looking for you and Joey but neither of you were there. Your mum told me you went to sign up so I did to. Who's your friend?" Andrew asked.

"This is Jamie. Jamie this is my best friend Andrew."

I smiled and held out my hand. He slammed his into mine and we shook hands. "Nice to meet you Jamie." he said with a small smile. He seems nice. Just as our introductions were done men were shouting.

"ANY VALUABLES! ANY VALUABLES! IF ANY OF YOU RETURN YOU CAN HAVE IT ALL BACK!"

If we return? I wish I stayed at home now. Albert shot me a quick glance. He looked scared. I could see it in his eyes. We got handed bayonets. Albert had a letter and a picture of his horse in his hand and this creepy looking dark haired boy said,

"Love letter Narracott?"

Albert growled slightly and Andrew put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's it to you if it is?" I said and Albert and Andrew glared at me. I'm sticking up for you. Your my friend now Albert.

"He doesn't deserve anyone's love! He's just someone everyone can laugh at hey Narracott."

They saw me and smiles were playing on their lips. I growled and walked up to him. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! SEE THIS HERE BAYONET? WELL I WILL SHOVE THIS UP YOUR ARSE AND FIRE IT! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" All the men in the trench turned their gazes to me. This stupid boy was so up himself that he deserved a gun up his arse. My breathing was heavy and he stuttered,

"S-Sorry." and then he carried on with his job. Albert put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks..." he mumbled. I smiled.

"No problem... Friend." I whispered and suddenly a bomb exploded near us. I grabbed my hat and the lead guy came round.

"EVERYONE ON THEIR LADDERS!" he shouted. Andrew got shoved up and he looked terrified. Not him... He won't last out there. Albert was right behind him. I was on the ladder next to them. Another bomb exploded and Andrew jumped off the ladder only to be grabbed by that man. He drowned on and on and then said,

"Now do you understand? If anyone comes back, SHOOT THEM DOWN! DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND! GET UP THERE LAD!" he shouted shoving Albert up onto the ladder. We exchanged looks of fear. "We can do this Albert! Just remember who your doing it for!" I shouted, and he nodded.

God I hope I don't die here... My dad doesn't know I'm here! He'll be so angry at me. I don't care though he told me he wanted a son so he could go into the army. He was never proud of me. I snapped into action and Albert turned to Andrew.

"ANDREW! COME ON ANDREW, NO ONE IS RETREATING TODAY! COME ON!" he shouted but Andrew stayed put. Soon he couldn't wait any longer as the man shouted,

"GO!" and we all went over the top... Into no man's land... I ran across it, Albert at my side. There was a cry of pain and it was that boy who took the piss out of Albert.

"David!" he shouted and ran for him, I followed suit and we helped him up. He got shot in the lower part of his leg. We hopped through a deep, muddy puddle and leaned him against the bank. I looked from David's fear filled eyes to Albert's.

"I'm sorry David... You'll be safe here." I whispered and he nodded and put a shaking hand on my shoulder. Albert grabbed my wrist and told David that someone will come for him. He pulled me to my feet and we made our way back into the blood filled waste land. It was easy... We were dodging bullets and were missed by bombs... Until I felt a pain in my chest. I fell backwards feeling another pain in my arm. I cried out in pain.

"JAMIE!" he cried and ran to my side. He grabbed my free hand and whispered, "Are you alright Jamie?"

"No Albert... Leave me here... Find your horse! Get to the Germans! Leave me!" I shouted.

He looked around. Turns out we were so close, yet so, so far away. He somehow managed to get me hidden well.

"Hold on for me Jamie! Your a dear friend to me now." he said as he ran off throwing grenades everywhere. I had to bite my lip hard to stop my cries. I put one hand on my chest and one on my arm trying to reduce the bleeding. My eyes felt heavy and my heart was slowing. No... Please don't let me die! Please I'm begging you. Finally my eyes closed and darkness took over. My head was spinning. My dad saying '_Your nothing special to me Jamie-Lee! I wanted a son! You'll never make me feel proud of you!' _then Albert saying, _'Hold on for me Jamie. Your a dear friend to me now!' _my heart ached.

I heard faint voices before everything went silent... Was this it? Was this what death felt like? I wish I never came...

* * *

**AN: Well poor Jamie. Will she die? Or will she be saved? What will happen to Albert and Andrew! We will see about Albert in the next chapter and then we will see what Joey did when the German man told him to run! Hehe thanks folks :) review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	6. Running and Losing friends along the way

**Chapter 6 **

**AN: Albert left Jamie. She is dying and he doesn't know. Right so Albert and Andrew reach the deserted German trench. Something happens and yeh read on :) Please R&R :)**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I feel awful for leaving Jamie on his own. Any way I ran... I was so scared. Sometimes I forget why I'm here but then it floods back. My beautiful Joey. I wish Captain Nicholls was here to see him. I felt tears well in my eyes. I ran down and I made it... I actually made it to the deserted trench. I hopped in, my bayonet ready to shoot. I walked cautiously.

It was so dark and gloomy. There was a yellowy green smoke still floating around in the trench and-and men everywhere, lying dead. I jumped so many times because I thought someone was coming for me. I pointed my gun at a man that was dead. I was so scared that my hands were shaking. I wish Andrew or Jamie were here. I turned round to see more English soldiers climb in. They all went a different way to me. I turned back round and carried on walking.

There where so many rats in here. It's horrible, they were eating the dead bodies. I felt sick to my stomach, and then I heard shuffling, I stopped in my tracks and the person got close to me. I spun round pointing my gun at... Andrew.

"NO!" he shouted his hand extended to stop me. I lowered my gun and I leaned against the bank breathing heavily, starting to cry. Andrew put his hat back on and came over to me. It was so hard to breath in here. What was that stuff? He reached me and pulled me into hug.

"We... We made it. Andrew we made it..." I mumbled but he asked,

"Where's Jamie? I thought he was with you?"

That reminds me... I wonder if they found Jamie? I hope Jamie's alright. I started to walk away thinking Andrew was following... Which he wasn't... God boy you really need to follow sometimes. Suddenly I turned to see a man shout,

"GAS, GAS, GAS!"

No... ANDREW HURRY! It was to late he was to slow... And so was I. The trench filled with... Mustard gas. Andrews last word was,

"ALBY!"

Suddenly darkness took over. Was I dead? At least I tried... I'll be with my long lost friends again... But I will be with out the one I wanted the most... Joey!

* * *

**AN: AWWW! Andrew! NOOO! Awww man Andrews gone :'( so we go back to Joey in the next chapter and then we see what's happened to Jamie and Albert. Everyone finds out something that Jamie was keeping a secret! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**


	7. No Man's Land and a whole load of wire!

**Chapter 7**

**AN: So that last chapter made me cry. When Andrew dies I always cry. I love him he's ace :( well we are back with Joey now and he's run away! Right let's go. Please R&R! Thanks :) **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I ran... As fast as I could. I couldn't afford to stop because a massive tank was on my tail. I galloped round the corner and came to a... Dead end... No, oh no come on why? I tried and there was no way out. The tank was moving swiftly forward and it's gun was ready to shoot. Not again? Oh why did Ted sell me. We could have planted new crops, and Albert would be here, if he was here... I thought my life was up. I had nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide. Then I had a plan. There was a dip in the ground. I could jump that? Maybe... It was progressing forward, towards me. I had no clue what I was thinking but I leapt onto the tank and off the other side. My heart was racing and I-I never looked back. I couldn't look back. I had to look forward and only forward. I galloped down the track and into no mans land, along the edge of the German trench. When I looked to my left and saw these men shouting and just as I looked to my left a massive bomb exploded causing me to leap over the trench. I tried to stretch but I couldn't make it across and I fell into the trench, filled with rats, mud, dead bodies and everything you didn't want to see. Rocks fell onto my aching body but I managed to push my self to my feet. I flew through the trench, past all the men and back up into no man's land.

I went forward or at least I thought it was forward. All around me bullets and bombs rained down but they missed me but not by much. When the bombs exploded they made my ears ring. It was horrible. Mud splattered on my body coating it again with a fresh load of mud. I dodged the muddy puddles and then appeared a barbed wire fence. I didn't have time to think and the fence came to quick. I ran faster and went straight through it. It twisted behind my hind legs, cutting my skin like knives. It was wrapped round my chest digging into it. I felt blood trickle down my legs, my weak, tired legs. There was another fence... I had no choice but to go through that one too. If I jumped it would still get caught on me and the fence. More agonising pain for me and this was the worst experience I've ever had. I kept running regardless though. The wire was twisting behind me. No... Not another one! The wooden posts all got caught together and flipped me right over. I was so tangled. I was shredding myself to pieces. I was whinnying, hoping someone would here my calls over the bombs and guns. No one did and for the first time in 4 years I had to give up my fight. There was no way for me to get out of this.

I lay my head in the mud listening to the whizzing bombs and the banging of guns._ 'Don't give up Joey! Come on boy!'_ went Alberts voice. I can't... I can't move I have to give up... It's all I can do. I lay still for what seemed like forever. I'm cold, my blood was rushing into the mud and into the puddles, staining them red. I tried to move, breathing heavy and struggling. Suddenly I saw a man, climbing out of a trench. He was tall... He was strange I had never seen this man before. I wanted to get away as he got closer.

"Now now boy, stay still your only shreddin yourself." he whispered and I did as I was told. He walked around me mumbling. He cut himself on the barbed wire and drew his hand back quickly. I heard more footsteps... Oh no... Please don't kill him!

"Thought you might need these..." a German voice sounded in my ears. I've seen to many and hear to many horrible things from them to trust him. I started to move and the English fellow tried to stop me. When I stopped he thanked the man and grabbed the wire cutters. He was about to cut a strand of the wire when the German man told him not to do so. He showed him were he should cut.

"WE NEED MORE WIRE CUTTERS!" he shouted and many pairs came flying over the trench wall. I breathed out heavily. They started to cut me free. The wire was pinging around and they had to pull a lot of it out of my skin causing more blood to leave my already weak, tired and broken body. If horses could scream I would be right now. The pain was so intense.

Soon they managed to pull the wooden posts away taking most of the wire with them. I pulled myself to my feet. I'm free... My head dropped so low I could see everything on the ground. They pulled that damn harness off me and took off my saddle... Emilie's saddle. My legs started shaking. I've never allowed myself to be seen so weak. I found out the names because the British one called the German a funny name.

"My name is Pieter actually."

"Well Pieter I guess I'll be taking this here horse back with me." Colin said.

He started to pull towards him when Pieter grabbed my reigns and pulled me towards him. I can't take this. I just wanted to drop to my knees and fall into a never ending sleep like my two beloved friends.

"I supplied the wire cutters so I should get him." Pieter argued.

This went on for a while and Colin said,

"He's clearly British!"

"What? Because he's so filthy?" Pieter growled, and Colin smiled.

"No because he's strong and your not so clean yourself."

I wanted to move.

"Have you got a coin of any sort?" Colin asked trying to find a coin.

Pieter found a coin and said,

"A coin toss."

He passed the coin to Colin who threw it back to him saying,

"You do it Pieter." He took it in his hand and as he threw it the air Colin yelled,

"Heads."

The coin landed in the mud and Pieter picked it up saying,

"He's yours." he mumbled and added, "Here. A pair of German wire cutters so you can remember your handsome friend form Düsseldorf." Pieter said as he made his way back to his trench.

"Thanks I'll use them in my garden back in South Shields. Now keep your head down Piete me lad."

Pieter walked away and said,

"A miracle horse... A miracle horse."

Colin guided me back to the English trench. My feet again dragged along the muddy ground. I was too tired to care about the stares and people standing as he walked me through the trench.

My heart was heavy, my eyes were tired. "Come on boy. We will get you fixed up." Colin whispered and we kept walking. It was proving difficult when we got onto a road in which I haven't seen for 3 and a half years the soft ground was deeply missed by me. I started to limp. My left front leg took the brunt of it. It hurt. It started to snow. Light flurries of snow landed on the hard ground and on my back. I was so... So cold. Everyone looked at Colin as he walked up to the hospital bay. The doctor ran out,

"What is that doing here?"

"Sir we found him in no man's land. He can pull through anything. Please Sir, just have a look... Please." Colin begged and he agreed to look at me. He didn't look to happy. I flinched as he touched the wounds that covered my body. This is it for me... I'm 5 years old and my life has ended.

* * *

**AN: Awww no Joey :( next chapter is Albert. They find out Jamie-Lee's secret! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**


	8. Blinded but loved

**Chapter 8 **

**AN: So we go back to Albert. He's in the hospital bay laying next to Jamie. Everyone finds out she's well a girl and then they know Joey is there. Please R&R :) Thanks **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

All I could see was... Black. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't see who it was. A small voice entered my ears.

"It's me Albert. It's Jamie. Your safe."

"What was that though?"

The doctor came back and pushed me back down, saying,

"They found a horse, in no mans land. A miracle horse he is."

I lay down.

"A miracle horse..." I mumbled and then Jamie whispered something to me. I shot up and smiled,

"Really? How on earth did they not know that?" I said and she cried out in pain.

My heart jumped for her. A doctor... Or was it two came running to the side of our beds. They lay me down but I put up a fight with them... But I gave up. I was tired, my eyes hurt and I couldn't see, I didn't even know who I was fighting with... I heard a sudden gasp and all doctors, nurses and injured men looked round. I heard Jamie whimper. She was so scared. She thought they might just leave her, but they didn't.

"BEFORE WE SEE THE HORSE, WE MUST SEE TO THE..."

I was lying there, wondering why they stopped talking. Then I heard faint mumbles.

_'A girl fighting in a war! Incredible.' _

she was incredible. 4 years of war. Shot twice and still staying strong. I lay still but I knew the horse was Joey. It had to be Joey, it just had to be! I reached my hand out into the air towards her. I felt a hand fall into mine. I heard a small whimper again and the grip on my hand tightened.

"It's alright Jamie... It's alright... I'm here... I'm always here. I always will be... No matter what happens you won't be on your own. I'll fight with you through your pain. I'll catch you when you fall. I. Will. Always. Be. Here!"

* * *

**AN: Short chapter for Albert. Now they find out she's a girl. Right so now we head back to Jamie! Hehe hope you enjoyed and please review :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	9. Pain and Love

**Chapter 9 **

**AN: So Jamie gets sorted and her and Albert chat, then he does his owl call. He finds Joey and starts to call him :D enjoy and R&R :D Thanks**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

The pain was too great. I had a hold of Albert's hand. I didn't dare look at him. He looked so lost. He couldn't see and he lost so much. I didn't have anything to lose... But my life, my love, and my new friend. A small cry left my cold lips and the doctors tried desperately to remove the bullets and bandage me up. It proved more difficult than they expected. I wouldn't stay still. It hurt to move but it hurt just as much to stay still.

"Miss please stop moving!" a doctor called and then Albert whispered,

"Jamie its okay... Everything is okay... We are okay... Just stay still, it will help you! Just don't let go of my hand and I'll be here."

I gripped his hand tighter and bit down hard on my lip to stop more cries. Tears were pouring out of my eyes like water flowing into the ocean. The next few moments were filled with tears, cries and a bucket load of pain. Soon it was all over but the pain stuck to me like glue. I need Albert to stay with me. The doctors went to see the horse.

"Albert? Do you hate me?" I whispered as I closed my eyes. He laughed slightly and whispered,

"Jamie... Why would I hate you?"

"Because I lied to you Albert." My heart was aching... I adore Albert so much. He's incredible. He fought to find his horse in which we think has come back. I just wish I could say something... Something I have wanted to tell him since I saw him 4 years ago.

"You lied so you could get in. You became my best friend Jamie. Now that we've said that I want to say something." Albert whispered and I said,

"What happened to Andrew, and what do you need to say?" I said as I opened my eyes.

"He-he died Jamie! A gas attack in the trench we were in took his life and many others. As for asking you something, it's more like telling you something. I-I-um I really like you Jamie."

I smiled widely and I went really red. He likes me... Why would he like me? I'm nothing special. Suddenly there was a clicking sound. A gun? Albert dropped my hand and he cupped his together over his mouth. He made a call that sounded like an owl. Everyone looked round gasping. The horses ears went forward. I managed to get to my feet. I took his hand back in mine using my free hand to reduce the pain in my chest. I lead him to the people and he made the call again. The horse looked up. The horses eyes were dark and cold. Fear and pain swirled around in them and my heart beated slowly. He looks in so much pain.

* * *

**AN: Well another short chapter! :( sowwy folks hehe :) hope you liked. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	10. First Kisses and reuniting old friends

**Chapter 10 **

**AN: so we are back with Joey again. Hehe please enjoy. R&R :) Thanks**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I kept hearing that owl call. The one that Albert... My Albert taught me when I was a year old. The man kept trying to shoot me but I kept moving my head up. It's Albert... I know it is... It can only be him. I let out a small whinny. The massive group of people moved to the side.

A girl no older than 19 led... My Albert towards me. He was injured... No he was injured... The man pulled my head back down but I couldn't fight any more. Exhaustion took over again, and I closed my eyes.

_'Your my boy Joey. My boy.' _went through my head.

"Do it again lad." I heard a soldier whisper and he called me again, his hands were shaking so much.

"Joey." he said rather loudly.

_ALBERT!_

I trotted over to him and the girl with him hugged him tightly. He held her close and as I neared him he reached his shaking, pale hand out and I pushed my nose into his hand. My eyes closed slowly at the touch of his hand. It was so cold, but he stroked my nose so softly, it was almost like this wasn't real... Like he wasn't right in front of me. I let out a heavy, wheezy breath.

"Albert you found him." the girl shouted.

"We found him Jamie... We found him... Joey I promised to find you and that's what I did..." he whispered.

Soon the doctor said,

"Are these your patients?"

The other doctor nodded, and grabbed Albert's arm. If I had the strength I would have done something. "No let go of him!" shouted the girl who was called Jamie.

"Sir... Look at him! He has four white socks, he's brown all over and he has a white marking on his forehead!"

"Right take them all back now!" the doctor said and then Colin shouted,

"No stop! You just can't see because of the mud!"

I snorted and the doctor grabbed Jamie and Albert. Colin ran over to me with a bucket of ice cold water and he had two cloths. He started to wash of the mud. My legs shook even more than before, they were so cold. All my socks were shown and the doctor got a cloth out of his pocket. He dipped it in the water and wiped my forehead... Revealing my marking. He gasped and I saw Jamie crying into Albert's chest.

"See Sir? He's no random horse! He's my horse... Joey!" Albert said, he couldn't see me but he smiled keeping his arms tightly round Jamie. I wheezed again and the doctor said,

"We will patch him up best we can for you, now get back inside."

I was about to be lead off and before they walked back into the medical bay I got to whiteness something so special. Everyone cheered and awed. Jamie went on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Albert's lips. Just because he couldn't see didn't mean he could feel. He held her close to him, kissing her deeper. I closed my eyes and snorted, shaking my head playfully. I was then lead away by a grinning Colin. "Good boy Joey. You'll be good as new in no time. Your owner seemed so glad to see you. I guess it had been 4 years." he went on for a while and and then someone came to see me. Maybe my life was still worth living after all.

* * *

**AN: AHHH ALBERT AND JAMIE! And everyone is happy that Joey is alive :D One more chapter I think :( Albert's chapter! :D hope you enjoyed :) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	11. Loosing faith, Marriage and Rememberance

**Chapter 11 **

**AN: Awww last chapter of Walking Into The Front Line! :( A sad, sad time for everyone :( right so Albert and Jamie just kissed. Albert gets his bandage off and sees Jamie for the first time. He begs to have Joey shipped back to England and some more stuff and yeh enjoy my friends :) Thanks **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Finally my horrible bandage was removed. I could see again. Things were so bright and for once I appreciated having the ability of sight. The only problem was I had a permanent red mark round both my eyes and across the bridge of my nose. I hadn't see Jamie for a while seeing as she was getting cleaner bandages on. I sat there waiting for her. I actually missed having her next to me. I remember her lips touching mine, I remember holding her close, feeling the heat of her body next to mine. It was so amazing.

"Alby?" came a voice so familiar. I turned round to face Jamie. My mouth fell open. I never realised her beauty because well she was a guy when I first met her. I stood up and she looked at me, she had her hands behind her back. I tilted my head sideways.

"Close your eyes Alby..." she whispered with a smile. I did as I was told and lightly closed my eyes. I felt her put something on my head. She then removed her hands. I stood still for a few moments and then she said,

"Okay you can open them now."

When I opened my eyes, I saw she was wearing a cap. I put my hands to my head and realised I had one too. Also she was in a clean uniform. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Let's get your horse Joey back." she whispered as she closed her beautiful eyes. I rested my chin on her head and closed my eyes too.

"In a minute..." I whispered and she giggled. I smiled and kissed her hair. After a couple of minutes we walked to the officers office. Jamie decided she would stay with Joey.

"Please Sir... He's my horse please..." I begged. It's weird how that brings back an incredibly painful memory. I wish he was still here... Joey looked so good in the drawings I got from him. He died needlessly... He deserved more time on this earth. When he left I could see that he was scared. He was afraid of war.

"I'm sorry boy officers horses only!"

"This is ridiculous! He raised him from a pup he did! Right up until the day the army came to town!" Sargent Fry yelled.

"These are not my orders! Now get ready, he's going to be sold!"

My heart dropped. I just got my friend, my brother back like I promised him. I know if Captain Nicholls was still alive he would have full filled his promise. I am not angry at him, no not me. We should be proud... He died for us... His country... His friends and his comrades. He was a person that kept his word and was brave when he needed to be. Anyone that knew him would agree with me.

I walked back to see Jamie crying into Joey's neck. Joey had wrapped his neck round her shoulder. "He has to go doesn't he... He has to be sold? He can't come home with us..." Jamie cried and Joey looked me in the eyes.

_'I will find you one day. I will bring you home!'_

My own words brought me to tears. I walked over to my two most loved ones. I put a hand on Joey's velvet nose and held Jamie's hand in mine. "I'm sorry but I'm not an officer and only officers horses get to go home." I whispered.

Jamie's shoulders shook under my arm and against my side. I let go of her hand and grabbed hold of Joey's rope. Jamie grabbed my free hand we walked out to do the hardest thing we would ever have to do. Se-sell Joey. I would have to watch him leave again... But this time I will not be able to find him and bring him home. We stood behind the doors and looked at each other. "Things will turn out right some day." I said to Jamie and then turned to Joey.

"Your my boy Joey. You will always be in my heart. Your my brother and my dearest friend. I've missed you so much but I'm afraid that this time I will not be able to find you and bring you home. You will be a good boy wont you?" I whispered hoping he would reply.

He shoved my shoulder with his nose and we both laughed. I pushed open the door and all our comrades were standing in a half circle round the door. Our mouths opened slightly and Colin stepped forward.

"There is 29 English pounds there to buy him back. Also your friend in crutches tried to say that Joey was his horse... An officers horse... But they didn't buy it." he said handing Jamie the money.

"Thank you but what about the officer?" I asked.

"He threw in a tenner." Colin said with a small wink and the Fry came along and shouted,

"Come on lad we don't want to miss the show."

Fry walked alongside Jamie and put an extra £5 in her hand. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. A man grabbed Joey from me and led him into the ring. The bidding went well until and old man bid £100 and no one bid against him. Me and Jamie stood still. Dead still watching him leave the ring. I told Jamie to stay with Colin. She tried to follow me but Colin held her back.

"Please Sir I'll pay you all the money you paid for him when we get-"

"I'm sorry but you know nothing about him. He was my granddaughters horse."

"But Sir I do. I raised him! I trained him!" I argued but he led him away.

I stood back with Jamie letting her cry as much as she needed too. Colin put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I watched Joey. Remembering the man who took him away for Captain Nicholls. Suddenly Joey reared up and trotted back over to us. I grabbed his halter and said,

"I will miss you Joey. I won't worry over you when you go. Now come on!" I shouted and led him back to the man.

He gave me a glare and I nodded and turned to walk away when he said,

"Do you know what this is?"

I turned round and he was holding my dads Regiment Pennant.

"That's my dads Regiment Pennant. How did you come across this Sir?"

He grumbled and said,

"You can have this back..." he dropped the Pennant in my hand and I said,

"Thanks Sir."

I started again to walk away when he said,

"And this..." he was holding Joey's rope in the air. I gasped and tried to get money for him but he told me not to.

"It is what my granddaughter would have wanted and he belongs to you."

"Where is she... Your granddaughter?" I asked searching his eyes. He sighed his eyes filling with tears.

"The war took everything from everyone... She would want you to have him back."

I looked at the Pennant. His granddaughter died. I asked him another question,

"What's her name Sir?"

As he walked away he smiled.

"Emilie... Her name is Emilie." and then he was out of site.

I looked at Joey head on. Tears fell from my eyes. I flung my arms round his neck. He wrapped his neck round my shoulders. "I'm here boy... I'm not letting you go again." I cried and Jamie flew across the cobbles and straight into Joey's shoulder.

"You did it Alby... You got your dearest friend... Your brother back." Jamie whispered and Joey gave us a playful whinny. We smiled and I placed a delicate kiss on her lips and we were happy.

* * *

**XxCouple of hours laterxX**

I had tacked Joey up and we rode home to England. Jamie told me to wait for a moment. She knocked on her own door and her dad came out. She took off her cap and he wrapped her in a fierce embrace, tears falling from his eyes. I heard her quite sobs. Her dad looked up to me, saluting. I took my cap off to him. Jamie pulled away from her dad and I hopped off Joey to give her one last hug. She ran and leapt into my arms. I spun her round.

"I love you Jamie." I whispered.

"Love you too Alby." she choked out and she gave me one last kiss before disappearing into her house with her very proud father.

I sighed and wiped the stray tears that fell from my own eyes. I jumped back on Joey and we flew up the hills and across the top. We walked along the horizon line. I looked down and saw my home... Our home. We made our way swiftly down the hill.

I saw a dark figure stand up. Mum... I got to the gate and my mum looked at me walking over slowly. I hopped off Joey and waited for her too come up to me. When she did I took off my cap. She sobbed and flung herself into my arms. I held my mum close, tight, not wanting to leave again. She pulled away and I asked where dad was. She pointed to the field. I made my way slowly down to the gate. My dad made his way out of the field and waited for me. Tears kept on falling from my eyes. I stopped only inches in front of him. We only stared at each other. I pulled his Pennant out of my pocket and held it in front of me. He reached out and took it in his grasp. He looked at the tattered material and looked into my eyes. For the first time in years I hugged him. Mum came over and we had a family hug.

Joey stood outside the main gate... Looking into the horizon where the sun started to set. I walked up. I thought he was just witnessing the beautiful sunset. There was a dark silhouette of a horse... someone wearing a cap. This person rode down to mum, dad, Joey and I. The figure got to the bottom of the hill and galloped across the flat. We still watched in wonder. The figure soon came to a stop. The figures horse was incredible. A big black horse, the same breed as Joey. The figure hopped of the horse and made their way into the light of the moon. The moon shone on the figure.

"Jamie..." I breathed and she smiled taking off her cap in respect. I walked towards her, and she ran. I spun her round and held her close. Mum and dad looked at her and then me.

"Who's this?"

"Mum this is Jamie-Lee. She was a comrade of mine and a friend."

"You fought in the war?" my dad asked and she nodded placing her cap under her arm.

"How?" my mum asked.

"Well I cut my hair really short and I signed myself as Jamie Transtock. I was fifteen when I signed up. I'm 19 now and I fell in love with your son." Jamie said with her most radiant smile.

They smiled and accepted Jamie. I adore Jamie. Jamie and Joey are my friends. Joey is my brother... And he is my life... Jamie is my love... And she is my life. This will never change. Not as long as I am alive.

* * *

A couple of years later I asked Jamie to marry me. She said yes. We lived near my parents in a small farm house. We kept Joey and her horse at theirs.

Jamie and I always went to the memorial yard. We always found Captain Nicholls stone. We always paid our respects. We remember him, we talk to his stone about nothing. We place flowers up against his stone. But one day we went and we placed our medals for bravery against his stone. We placed our caps down too. We remembered Andrew as well. My best friend Andrew. Jamie's new friend Andrew and Joey's old friend Andrew. So many lost their lives. Loved ones, brothers, boyfriends, dads everything. After the war was over things became peaceful again... Everything... became... right.

* * *

**AN: Awww Albert Married Jamie(Albert and Jamie-Lee Narracott) well that just sounds cute hehe. I am sad to say this is over :'( I love the reviews and for people that have read it I love you all so SO much x please review :) Thanks. All Welcome **


	12. A wish never to come true!

**Chapter 12 **

**AN: A small chapter from Capt. Nicholls Point of View. :) I wanted to end this story with him even though he's dead. Please read :)**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Even though I've been dead for four years now I never stopped watching. I watched over Albert. The boy who's horse is a miracle. Joey... The war horse. The one who wished to find his owner as much has is owner wished to find him. Albert was a kind young man. He always tried to see the best in people. I always wished I lived... Had more time on earth... More time to full fill my promise. I don't know how he could possibly forgive me for letting Joey go. He always prayed for me. I watched him open the letter he received. Watching his facial expression turn from happiness to pain was a difficult thing to watch. I watched him meet Jamie-Lee. I watched them make their way to the front line. I also took the time to watch Joey. His journey was so tough, so exhausting, so painful, and yet it was so worth it. If I could have one wish it would be to say goodbye to Albert, Jamie and Joey. Albert the one who fought for love and friendship. Jamie, the one who fought for respect and love from her father and Joey... Oh Joey, the one who fought for everyone. He never gave up, he'd lost so much, and yet one day we will all be together again. I for one, love having Albert and Jamie coming to see me, they placed their own battle medals for bravery on my stone, their caps on my stone, their flowers on my stone and they gave me something I wish I was still alive for... Love and respect. They would tell me how great I was, and how I may have thought I was fighting for no one... Yet everyone supported me, and wanted me t-to come home and he reminded that I was fighting for him... For Joey and to full fill that promise... I will one day repay him... One day... In the very distant feature. For now I must go and carry on with my life here with Charlie, Topthorn and I even met a young girl called Emilie, we've all become close friends but still nothing will ever amount to being friends with Albert, Jamie and Joey.

* * *

**AN: Awww... Adorable... :'( I really do love him haha :D I hope everyone has enjoyed this story :) I thank everyone who's reviewed and everyone that's favourited/followed and even added me to author :) love you all and stay tuned for more WAR HORSE stories :) please one final time review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


End file.
